Close Quarters
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. She goes with the team on a case.
1. Chapter 1

**Close Quarters**

**Chapter One**

**April 2010**

If Penelope wasn't so tired when she got to her hotel room in Indiana she would have flirted with Derek as she watched him slip his key card in the door next to hers.

Instead all she managed was a "Good night, handsome," muttered while walking into her room.

She could feel his eyes on her, as she disappeared inside, and heard a "Night, babe," fall quietly from his lips. He was just as exhausted as her and just as inside his own head over the case they started today.

The unsub was luring women via an online dating site and convincing them he cared for them before he would break in and kidnap them. Every two weeks this happened and now three women were dead. The latest turned up yesterday. He held the women for thirteen days.

Penelope had come along to go through their computers. She spent all day working on the last victim's desktop, having to sit in her bedroom, surrounded by a dead woman's things. It took a toll on her. The team had worked with the local cops all day but got no where yet.

They had all flown out in the middle of the night before and hadn't been to the hotel till right this moment. Penelope was too wiped out to care that the accommodations were stark and very far from the five stars they enjoyed in New York a few years back.

She just flipped on the bedside light, opened up her suitcase to take out a nightgown, pulled off her clothes and on the gown and then fell into the double bed. It had been over twenty four hours since she had sleep and in only six hours they were supposed to be up and at it again.

Already she hated this case. It reminded her all too much of Jason Clark Battle aka James Colby Baylor. Another man who used the offer of love as a ruse to attack a woman. Only that time the woman had been her.

Men truly suck.

XXXXXX

Derek's body wanted sleep but his mind wouldn't shut off. He lay in the bed, in just his boxers, with his hands crossed behind his head and thought about the woman in the room next door.

Penelope seemed down lately. He couldn't put his finger on what was bothering her and he didn't want to bug her about it- since she usually only got upset over Kevin and Kevin was a subject Derek never wanted to discuss with her. That was her business.

His jaw tensed. He let out a long breath.

Who was he kidding? He wasn't staying up tonight cause Penelope was having boyfriend troubles. He was up because he was having dirty thoughts about her. And all that separated them was one thin wall and the fact she was committed to someone else.

It was enough to keep Derek from moving an inch. But not enough to keep him from thinking about moving an inch.

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope groaned when the phone rang the next morning. It was her wake up call. She grabbed it and mumbled into the phone "Thank you," before getting out of bed and wandering to the bathroom.

When she came out of there she saw a door that she hadn't noticed the night before. Then it hit her. This was an adjoining room.

Adjoining to her gorgeous dark skinned best friend who just happened to also be her biggest crush ever.

She flipped the lock and opened the door, to find another door, and then she put her ear against it. Just then that door opened and she fell inside, right against the wall of Derek's bare chest. His arms came up to grab her.

Breathlessly she cried "Sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry," he whispered, in this low and intense tone.

She gulped as her eyes moved down and saw that he was only in boxers. Good God! This was unfair. She would never get this image out of her head now. Penelope stumbled backwards.

Derek went on, as his eyes raked over her body with a lustful gaze, "I was only checking to see that this door led to your room and not a closet. I didn't expect your door to be open." He pulled his eyes away and nobly avoided staring at her silk clad body.

She hurried into her room, grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, trying to hide how her nipples had pebbled. Her nightgown wasn't exactly sheer but it certainly had let him see more than he ever saw before, including a nearly indecent amount of cleavage.

Though Penelope was embarrassed she couldn't help but like the fact that he did, in fact, seem pretty turned on. If the way his eyes went dark and primal was any indication.

He didn't follow her into the room and Penelope wondered if that was because his physical reaction to her would be evident or if she was going overboard in thinking that. She called out "No big deal, Hot Stuff. Just don't think I'm showing you a good morning today cause I'm way too tired still for any slap and tickle right now."

"Maybe tomorrow," he called back, in a teasing tone.

She laughed and rummaged through her suitcase for clothes. Then she went to the bathroom to shower and change. As she passed the door she briefly thought of shutting it but decided not to.

Penelope liked her view. If Derek didn't like his then he could shut the door. She would soon be fully clothed and if he came around half naked she certainly would not complain. After all it had been years since she saw him peel his shirt off, and she'd never seen him in swim trunks, because she refused to go near a beach or pool with him.

This hotel had an indoor pool and a hot tub. But they were here to work, not play. Right?

XXXXXX

_Oh fuck_! Derek thought as got in the shower, his hard on raging like he was back in high school.

She had looked like a vision out of his friggin fantasies in that nightgown. Damn! How he had resisted grabbing her and kissing her he did not know.

Silently chanting "Lynch. Lynch. Lynch," was all that held him back.

_Fuck you, Kevin Lynch_! Derek screamed in his head as he let the water run over him. _You don't fucking deserve her. No one deserves her but me._

Derek knew he was being a territorial, possessive, horny, out of line, lecherous asshole but there wasn't much he could do about it. The memory of feeling Penelope in his arms, wearing that silky nighty with her hair all mussed from sleep, was wrecking his equilibrium and making being rational impossible.

This wasn't back in the old days, the first few years they knew each other, when he thought that he could have her with just one kiss and that made him feel powerful and safe all at once. No, this was the present, where he couldn't have her if he got down on his knees and begged.

Or if he said "Silly girl, I love you..... You're my God given solace.... You're the light of my life.... Never stop talking to me." He had said all that but nothing he said mattered. It was ironic. He used to be afraid to get real, in his words, with her because he thought she would expect too much out of him. More than he had to give. Now he could be real with her and he wanted to give her the whole package: white picket fence house, gold wedding band, a better and safer car with car seats in the backseat.

And now she didn't want any of it. Which made him wonder if she ever had. Maybe he was just someone to lust after for her.

God, he was lusting after her right back on this morning. Hard core. His hand was his only option though and that sucked big time. Not realizing how loud he was speaking he said "Ohhhhh, fuck, yeah, just like that, baby girl."

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope froze, just outside Derek's bathroom door. She had been about to knock and tell him that Hotch called. They needed to get to the SUV in ten minutes.

And then she heard what sounded like moaning and then his voice, clear as day, urging a fantasy lover on and then saying a nickname.

Her nickname.

Wetness pooled in her panties. Her eyes fluttered close. A hand pressed against her heart. This case was going to try her in every way, wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Close Quarters**

**Chapter Two**

**April 2010**

Derek felt much more relaxed after he jacked off in the shower. Now he could face this day and the issue of having an adjoining room with Penelope with a much more clear head.

He had just stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around himself, when he heard his phone ringing. He left the bathroom. As he walked across his room, he cast a glance at the still opened door to Penelope's room.

He pushed his door closed. He didn't need to see her again right now, get turned on, and have another boner before work. Especially when she would notice since he only had terry cloth wrapped around his waist.

He grabbed his cell. "Morgan."

"Hey, its me," said JJ, her voice sounding a little weird. "Hotch says we need to be downstairs in five."

"I'm throwing clothes on now. Thanks."

"Sure!" she chirped in a giggly way.

He furrowed his brow. Something was up with her but hell if he knew what it was. He opened a drawer and pulled out clothes, then went to the bathroom to change.

He could change in the main part of the room but that would mean locking the door between his room and Garcia's. He didn't want to do that. She might need him for something and she should feel like she could come in his room if that happened.

Derek would just have to make sure he was careful and she didn't get another eyeful.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope blushed deeply when Derek walked out of the hotel. Everyone was standing around three matching black SUVs.

Derek nodded at her, but stayed cool and detached otherwise.

Hotch said "All right, now that we are all gathered, I want Dave and Reid to start a canvas of the downtown. This is a small town. People talk. Someone might know something and not even realize they know it. JJ," he passed her newspaper "deal with this." The headline screamed that a serial killer was lose in the area, something that JJ had told the local media to not play up the day before. "Go there in person and make them get that they are only inflaming our unsub with their coverage. Something we are not prepared for yet." Then he added "Prentiss, you are with me. We're interviewing the parents of the last victim. They got into town last night and they're waiting at a motel near the interstate. Then we have to take them to claim the body." He looked at Morgan. "You get Garcia over to the second victim's place. She can work the computer today while you search the house. As I understand it she lived alone. Its an hour drive east."

The unsub was using the whole northern part of the state as a hunting ground.

They team broke up into the different vehicles. JJ rode with Rossi and Reid, who would take her by the newspaper office and pick her up after her meeting.

Penelope tried not to let her uncomfortableness show as Derek opened the car door for her and she got inside. She could still hear, in her head, him moaning and saying _"Fuck yeah, just like that, baby girl."_

Her body was on fire over it.

She had rushed back to her own room, grabbed her purse and headed to JJ's room before Derek could even make it out of the bathroom. She did her make up over there while JJ nagged her until Penelope admitted what had happened.

Not that she held out long. More like two minutes and then she sang like a canary.

Penelope felt like she had betrayed Derek's privacy and trust, a little bit, but she also felt like it was just too hot to not share. Damn, it turned her on to know he was touching himself and thinking about her.

Wow.

She snuck a glance at him as he started the car. Why did he always have to look so good? She would be wondering the whole ride to the victim's apartment if Derek could smell how aroused she was.

How in the hell could she get through spending all day working in close proximity to him? He might be her best buddy but he was also her favorite sex object, at least to imagine seducing.

The real thing?

She used to think she could rock the hell out of his world. But that was three years, one bullet, one boyfriend (who insisted she was too uptight between the sheets) and lots of tears ago.

Now her confidence was shaken. Badly. But he was still as hot as ever. Life was so unfair.

XXXXXXXXX

"You okay, Garcia?" Derek asked as he drove down the road.

She squirmed in her seat. "Doing just fine, sweetness. How are you doing this morning? It's a little early, isn't it? I think we should be given at least nine hours off between shifts. Time to eat, shower...um, er..." cough "shower and sleep. Don't you? That is only fair. But then again what is fair about these poor women getting killed? And we are the only hope for not letting it happen again to someone else. So if that means giving up some sleep then, I suppose, its not too much for Hotch to ask really. I'm sure he is as tired as the rest of us. I doubt he's had a good night sleep in the last six months. I feel so devastated for him, still, don't you? When does it get easier? Maybe it never does-"

"Take a breath, motor mouth." He chuckled. "I need coffee. What about you?"

"Coffee would be good. Sure! Though I already got some in the lobby of the hotel at the continental breakfast. I couldn't leave the hotel without some caffeine in me. God knows what this day will bring so I figured I better get myself properly prepared. Didn't you notice the coffee as you walked by? It was in that little room off the lobby. They had rolls too and-"

Derek pulled into a donut shop that had a drive through. "Baby girl, I love you, but please you gotta relax. You're squirming all over the place and talking a mile a minute." He placed their order. As they waited he looked at her. "So....that was....um....kinda hot...this morning, huh?"

"HUH?" She jerked to attention and looked at him, blushing again. "What was?"

"Don't play with me, woman. You know what."

Her only response was to stare at him and swallow. Her eyes were focused on his lips. She kept hearing him moaning in her head. But he hadn't known she was there....or had he?

Derek went on. "Don't be embarrassed," his tone was sweet and gentle. "I sure liked that early morning wake up call of having my girl in my arms." He grew more serious. "And we're both adults, right, so no big thing. Stuff happens, right?"

"Uh....right. Sure. Nothing really happened. You saw me in my pajamas. You've seen that before."

His eyes teased her, saying that she looked a lot better in her silky nightgown then in sweats. "Exactly. And, besides, with that adjoining door its liable to happen again, if we are stuck here a while. Its looking like we could be here another two weeks if we don't catch a break, so we might as well not sweat it if we accidently catch a peek of each other."

The fast food worker gave Derek their coffees. When he looked at Penelope again her eyes were wide. She asked "Did you just say _two weeks_?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Close Quarters**

**Chapter Three**

**April 2010**

Penelope grimaced as worked her way through IM conversations between the unsub and the second victim. The unsub had portrayed himself as the ideal man. He had played on all of his victim's insecurities and then tailored his responses to make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. The most special. The luckiest.

Derek was in the same room as Penelope, a living room, as he looked around at the dead woman's belongings. This is how they spent the day before too.

But then her mind hadn't kept wandering to thoughts of Derek jerking off to a fantasy of her. That was hot as hell to Penelope and made her doubts about if he truly found her attractive seem rather silly now.

Dealing with the computer work though, and thinking of the unsub, wiped away most of her high and brought her back to earth. It was horrible the way some men could abuse women.

She was glad Derek was so honorable. He made her feel safe and protected, whenever he was near, and when he was far away he was still just one speed dial from coming to help her. She was a proud woman and usually did not ask for his help but to know it was there meant the world to her.

Penelope paused, as she realized that her thoughts betrayed her feelings about the men in her life. She hadn't been thinking of Kevin or his honorable intentions, his kindness or how he could offer to protect her. She had been with him for two years and a couple months, before the break up in February, and still he wasn't a hero in her mind.

The break up was kinda ugly but they were friends again now. No one knew it even happened but JJ. Penelope didn't feel like getting into it with everyone. If she dumped Kevin then that would be a different story but he had dumped her.

And, no way around it, that was humiliating. The man she had settled for didn't want to settle for her. Some irony.

"Sweetheart?" Derek asked, as he paused his search, and walked behind her chair. His hands massaged her shoulders. "You need a break?"

She stifled a moan at the feel of his hands on her. Yesterday this kind of touch would feel innocent but today it was sparking a wild sexual hunger in her. She squirmed in her seat as slight moisture pooled between her legs.

Derek could get her wet _like that_. As quick as a snap of a finger and with no effort at all. Just being around her. With his hands on her now her breasts were growing heavier by the second- aching to be licked, sucked, pinched, caressed, tweaked and twisted till she was coming hard, gushing out her essence and screaming herself hoarse saying his name. Not that she had ever experienced an orgasm as good as she imagined but that is what fantasy was for, right?

"I'm okay," she said, trying to keep her voice even. "Though I don't think I can do this for two whole weeks."

She knew he assumed she was talking about dealing with the disturbing thought of what the unsub did to his victims.

XXXXXXXXX

"Lets hope we don't get stuck here for that long, baby girl," Derek said, moving away from her and going back to his search.

He had tried to sound encouraging for her but it was realistic to think that he unsub might not be caught for a couple of weeks unless he sped up his schedule. The team didn't have enough to go on without another victim, though they would try their hardest to make sure there was no fourth victim.

They all knew how it worked though. They could very well be in Indiana for a while. Penelope had gulped when she first heard that. Derek had felt tension oozing out of her over that piece of information.

He didn't know if it was about him, about being away from Lynch for that long, or about something else totally. Maybe it was all about her being upset for the victims.

She was kind that way and cared deeply for all the people that suffered at the hands of the unsubs they dealt with on a daily basis.

Derek sure as hell hoped she wasn't upset about having an adjoining room next to him. Sexual tension aside, she was his best friend and he hoped they might hang out a little bit after working hours. He hadn't seen her nearly as much as he wanted to in the last couple of years.

She had Lynch in her bed and he took up all her spare time. At least Derek assumed so. He hadn't asked her to spend much time with him because he didn't want to interfere. And he also couldn't deal with her saying "Sorry, I have to be with my boyfriend this weekend," so he never put her in the position to tell him that.

It meant he missed his baby girl in a way he hadn't before she hooked up with Lynch. Back then she was always available for him and he took advantage of that. When he was in the mood they did everything and anything together. From hanging around all day at his house- which wasn't the same one he lived in now- watching movies and playing with his dog to going to concerts, plays, street fairs, museums and whatever else they could find to do. But when he wanted space he thought nothing of taking it. Sometimes for months on end. He must have drove her crazy with his hot and cold behavior.

He regretted that now.

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm not leaving you here alone- " Derek started to say, a few hours later.

"Hell no, you aren't." She looked around the room. Though no murder took place there it was the place from which the woman was thought to have been kidnaped. Penelope felt like she could feel a presence there- a sadness seeping through the air.

Derek went on "So that means you get to come with me as we talk to the neighbors."

"I get to be a field agent?"

He gave her a playful look. "SSA Garcia, for a day."

"SSA Baby girl," she flirted and then blushed, averting her eyes.

He couldn't believe how their encounter that morning had got to her to this degree. It had been nearly five hours now and she was still acting like she had sex on the brain. Well, good. He was glad to know she was affected by him still.

Cause she sure as hell still had all it took to get him hard and overheated.

XXXXXXXXX

After talking to some neighbors Penelope said "Hot Stuff, I'm not going another step without some nourishment. And you need some just as badly, my love. Time for a lunch break."

"You're speaking my language, sweetness. Lets get out of here." He opened the door to the lobby for her and she walked outside.

As they drove to the restaurant Derek called Hotch and filled him in on what little they found out so far. When he hung up Penelope asked "Any good news on their end?"

"All dead ends. It looks like you better get used to Indiana, baby."

She gulped and looked out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Close Quarters

Chapter Four

April 2010

At dinner that night Hotch got a call from the local police department that there was a pursuit going on for a suspect who just kidnaped a woman out of her apartment. The woman fit their victimology.

Everyone jumped up from the table. Hotch ordered Garcia to take one SUV and go to the hotel, use her laptop to search the dating site to see if this woman was on there. The rest of the team headed out to join the pursuit.

They got back six hours later, at around one in the morning, and Penelope had already heard, because JJ called, that the suspect was not their unsub. This guy worked with the woman he kidnaped and he had an obsession over her. It was unrelated.

The woman survive and was at the hospital, after being in a car accident during the chase. The perp was there too. He had been extensively questioned by the team and they cleared him as their guy for the murders.

Penelope heard Derek go into his room and move around. Her adjoining door was open but his was closed. She had on sweats tonight. No use in having him see her in a nighty again.

One hot, lust soaked stare from him and she just might jump him before she could stop herself. That is how turned on she still was over catching him masturbating to a fantasy of her while he was in the shower this morning.

She had taken care of her own needs while the team was out, after she was done working and waiting for them to return, but it wasn't nearly as satisfying as it would be if it was Derek's face buried between her thighs instead of a vibrator.

Her nipples perked up just thinking about him sucking her clit while she begged for penetration.

XXXXXX

Derek rapped on his own adjoining door. Softly he said "I'm back, babe. You up in there?"

"Enter and visit your Goddess, in the neighboring kingdom."

He walked inside. "Long day, girl. I'm glad its done. Wish we had more to show for it though."

"One step at a time. That's all we can do. You are doing your best. The whole team is and, in the end, that will mean we get this baddie off the streets."

"We gotta." He leaned against the dresser and crossed his arms over his chest. Quirking an eyebrow he asked "Cold tonight?"

She licked her lips. "Why would you ask that? Offering to warm me up? I do have a comforter here. Not that a chocolate God with abs of steel would not heat me up a whole lot faster."

"I just wonder what happened to my favorite nightie?"

She blushed. "Um....its dirty?"

"Sure it is," he teased, as he headed back for his room. "Well I gotta hit the sheets. Sleep well, angel, and if you get lonely I'm just a room away. I'll leave this open." He gave her a wink and then left.

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope woke up to the sound of moaning and then she heard "Baby girl," hissed out in the most delicious sounding tone.

Laying perfectly still she had no doubt what was going on in the other room. Derek must be dreaming about her. The open door made it so the sound drifted into her room and hit her ears. She had been tossing and turning anyway. All overheated and sexually frustrated, needing to feel long, thick fingers thrusting up and into and then a wide, hard cock taking its place- Derek's nice, big cock, which she was sure could satisfy her like no other ever had.

He was Derek. That was all it would take, no matter what he was working with. Just him looking at her, earlier in the day, had her body wanting to come.

"Ohhh," he moaned again "....ohhh."

Penelope's fingers slipped between her own legs. God this was going to be one case she never forgot. The time she got proof Derek was truly hot for her- and it was no joke in the slightest.

"Baby...." he moaned "girl."

Rubbing her clit fast and furiously, she ended up coming to the sound of him doing the same. She knew he must be asleep and would never guess what kind of encounter they had shared on this night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek woke up covered in cum with his boxers sticking to him. He felt like a damn high schooler. It was having Penelope so close by, and the thought that she was already in bed and if he kissed her then maybe they could both be in her bed, that was making his hormones go nuts.

The dream he had about her felt so damn real too. It was frustrating as hell to have her like that in his dreams and then not be able to have her during his waking hours. But it was nothing new.

He even dreamt about her a few times when he fell asleep on the jet.

Lucky for him he must not talk in his sleep, he figured, cause no one ever razzed him about it. Of course then he hadn't come in his pants, either, luckily. It seemed he was always jostled awake by some noise before he got that into it then. And a part of his mind didn't turn off when he was surrounded by people.

But last night he was all alone in this bed and his mind went there, over and over, all night long. Her silky skin. Her beautiful, full, luscious breasts that begged to be suckled. Her tight, wet heat that should only know the feeling of his cock- no other ever before or again.

Yeah, his brain could take it to the extreme when it was deep in a baby girl starring fantasy. That was nothing new.

Not that she had a clue what he was thinking or feeling.

He quietly slipped from bed, got out some clothes, and went to the bathroom. As he walked by her room he heard no sounds and figured she was still asleep, since it was only six am. He showered and got dressed for the day. When he came out of there he heard her moving around in her room and called out "Morning, princess."

"Morning," she croaked out.

He walked toward the open door. "You decent?"

"Yep."

He stuck his head in. "Garcia?"

She was already dressed too and brushing her hair. God, was that a beautiful sight. So intimate. He could stare at her doing this for hours. "Yes?"

"You good?"

"Just still sleepy."

"Oh...okay. Well I'm gonna run out for some coffee so you just sit tight in here and get yourself all dolled up. I'll bring you back what you like."

"There is coffee downstairs, remember."

"I want _my_ coffee," from the donut shop again, which was a national chain.

She smiled into the mirror and flirted "Well, Hot Stuff, a good man like you should really get exactly what he wants....you deserve it."

He felt heat shoot through him at that and he shifted as his pants grew tight. It almost sounded like she knew she was all he wanted and she was ready to give him herself. He told himself that he must be just imagining that though.

Penelope was special to him and he had to stop leering at her and seeing sex in every look she gave him during this case. He worked to get himself in check.

"Be back soon, doll face."

Okay, that was it, no more dirty thoughts about her for the rest of this case. Derek almost laughed as he vowed that to himself. It was very unlikely he could pull that off, even if he tried his hardest. Nearly everyday since they met he had at least one passing thought of her naked. Usually many more than just one.

Except the four days when she was stuck in ICU. Then he just thought of his baby girl in a wedding gown. Not that she would ever hear that confession from Derek as long as she was with Lynch.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Close Quarters

Chapter Five

April 2010

Derek happened to come back into the hotel room in time to hear Penelope saying "JJ, listen to me and hear me this time, just because I'm not with Kevin does not mean anything is changing between- oh, hey, handsome! That you?"

He called out, from his room, "It better be. Nobody else better be sneaking in here to be around my girl." His heart jumped with joy at the knowledge she was now single.

But he wondered why she just didn't tell him that. Was she afraid he'd hit on her, and even though she talked a good game, that was the last thing she wanted?

He went into her room and handed her the coffee as Penelope said, into her phone, "Give us ten....okay, fine, five. Bye."

Penelope's eyes searched Derek's. "You heard that, didn't you?"

"That you and Lynch are on a break? Yeah. What's the deal?"

"Its not a break. Its over. He pulled the plug. I was just not who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with." She set down the coffee, after taking a sip.

"Are you all right?"

"It was six weeks ago. I've done the whole _I Hate Men _thing and the whole_ Ben and Jerry Recovering Plan _thing and the whole _Why Did This Happen to Me? _thing and the whole..." she noticed the scowl on his face and said "you're mad."

"Six weeks?" he hissed out, as his hand clamped on the back of his neck and he moved away from her. Then he gave her a long look that was filled with intensity. "I knew we weren't as close as we used to be but this clinches it. What the hell happened to us?"

"Life and it isn't pretty."

"No, it isn't _life _that made us like this....miles apart....its not talking and not being honest. Why couldn't you tell me what happened? No. Back this train up, why couldn't you tell me you got with him in the first place? I always wondered what was going through your head when you kept that from me and there is no time like the present for you to give me a true confession. Why did you do me that way?"

She whispered, hoarsely, "The team is waiting on us."

"Then let them wait, Garcia!"

"Hey! I'm not having a screaming fight with you before we go to work so lets just table this, okay? I'm not with Kevin. I don't have to run my dating life past you for your thoughts and opinions on it, okay? I was embarrassed, okay? He said I....he said...."

Derek's voice dropped. He placed a hand on her arm. "What did he say?"

"That he couldn't spend the rest of his life sleeping with a someone who played dead the whole time....played dead, those are the words he used."

"Bastard," Derek hissed out.

"He should know. I gave him my body for two and a half years and it turns out that, except for a few times at the beginning, I was just lacking in his eyes. He said he kept hoping we'd get it back but he came to realize I would never change. He tried to spice it up.....I just wasn't into it."

"Screw him. He never should have been your man in the first place."

"You're mad because you care about me but Kevin isn't a bad guy-"

Derek placed a finger over her lips. "Hush. He's a fool. There's not one damn thing cold about you. You're one hot mama and don't you ever forget it."

With that said, Derek captured her lips in a kiss that started soft and quickly heated up as his arms wrapped around her back and pulled her flush to him. She moaned when he licked at her lips and then thrust his tongue inside, moving it skillfully over hers and leaving her whimpering in his arms.

She started to move back toward the bed, pulling him forward with her, and just as they tumbled down his cell phone rang.

They were late for work.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope's body was humming and her brain was fuzzy. What the hell had just happened? Her best friend and her biggest crush and the man she loved most in all her life had kissed her. And she showed him just what she thought of that kiss....she wasted not a second in taking him toward the bed.

Her skin burned up and she knew her face was red as he moved off her. His eyes stayed on her as he answered his phone. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Hearing those words only made her squirm as the fire he started between her legs throbbed and ached for relief.

Morgan hung up. "We got to go."

Penelope sat up and scooted away from him. "Stall for me. I'll be down in a few."

"Okay...um...." He rubbed his head. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Its fine! Don't worry about it."

Derek stood up and headed for the door, grabbing his coffee as he went, "Right. Lets just pretend it never happened," he said, sarcastically. "That's something you've perfected!"

With that he slammed out of the room leaving her with wet panties that needed to be changed before she could go be a tech kitten.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was another rough day.

They discovered that the unsub had most likely killed several women in Ohio in the months before the Indiana murders started. Reid and Prentiss were sent to Cleveland, a three hour drive, to talk to the local police department and walk the crime scenes.

Meanwhile back in the small town that was the scene of his latest known abduction and murder the rest of the team exhausted themselves by searching for more bodies in the woods. All except Garcia, who was on the computer all day, trying to lure the unsub into picking her profile on the dating site.

By ten that night Hotch let them off. They decided to order pizzas and ate them in Dave's room, while drinking some beers. Penelope was not looking forward to going to her room because she figured that her and Derek would either fight, ignore each other, or have some big, emotional talk.

She didn't know that she was ready to find out how it was going to go. So she made an excuse to go to JJ's room, saying she wanted to watch a TV program that they both liked, and ended up spending the night in there.

The next morning Derek was pissed. Penelope just had to glance at him, when she went back to her hotel room to shower and change, and she knew that he was fuming mad.

He leaned against the door frame of the doorway that adjoined the rooms while she got out her clothes that she planned to change into. She finally said "I just want some time to think before we get into all of it, okay?"

He didn't answer.

She asked, as she pulled out underwear and tried to not let him see them, "Can you blame me? Everything is happening really fast all of the sudden."

He grunted at that.

She looked over at him. "Derek, please, try to see my side of this," she said tenderly.

His face softened at her tone. But his voice was numb when he said "Lets just forget it, baby girl. What's the difference anyway?" and then he walked out.

Hot, fat tears rushed her eyes and slid down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek spent that day in a fog. He felt guilty for not being totally present for his job but he was hurting inside and it was hard to ignore that.

He had finally kissed his precious, sweet baby girl. This should be the happiest day of his life. They should have made love last night for the first time.

But instead she hid from him in another room down the hall. He stayed up most of the night waiting on her to come back, only giving up as the sun came up. All night he thought about all the days he had known her. He, sadly, came to the realization that she had no faith in him.

She bought the hype that he was a player still and didn't see the man beneath the image. The one who had desperately fallen for her years before, and admitted it when she was hurt, and who loved her enough now to want to give her a ring.

But she didn't want a ring. She didn't want his kisses. She didn't want him. It burned. But it was a fact of life that he had to face. And he had to get over it so they could stay friends.

This felt like deja vu. He had never wanted to feel this bad again. There was no relief in knowing an answer to how she felt about him.

There was just new sadness to meld onto the old. New wounds to take residence with his old scars.

God, this hurt.

It hurt like hell.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Pull over," Penelope told Derek as they were driving to lunch. Though he wanted to ride with Hotch, Dave and JJ, all cramming in that SUV, Penelope had insisted he drive them by bringing it up in front of the team and putting Derek on the spot.

"What?"

"You heard me. Pull over. We need to hash this out."

He let out a frustrated breath. "They'll be waiting on us."

"Its not like they don't get that you're mad at me. You think they don't know? They can tell that something is off between us. Lets just deal with this, here and now."

Derek pulled into a parking lot. "We had all last night to talk about this and you want to do this now. We need to focus on our jobs during working hours-"

"This is our lunch hour. That means we have an hour, right?"

"I don't want to get into this and then have to go back to work."

"Can you look me in the eyes and say you can focus on your job feeling like you do?"

He just stared at her.

She went on "I know I've made so many mistakes. I'm not saying, by a long shot, that you are blameless but I've messed up time and time again. Last night I should have faced you....faced this....I just freaked out."

"That says it all."

"No! It doesn't say anything that I need you to know, Derek. It doesn't say how you are my true north. It doesn't let you know that I'm still on fire from that kiss....even though it was yesterday morning and even though you've spent all day mad at me and looking like Clooney just died. I'm hurting too but, even now,......I'm so hot for you that its driving me crazy. I feel like I'm being burned from the inside out and its all over you."

"Penelope," he said firmly, as if he didn't believe her anymore or that it didn't matter.

She brought her hands up to take hold of his face and gave him a kiss. He was stiff at first and she moved her hands down to undo her seat belt, never letting her mouth leave his, and then pressed herself against him. Her pebbled nipples rubbed his hard chest. She moaned and whimpered, trying to deepen the kiss, till he gave in, relaxing into the kiss and fisting his hands in her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Close Quarters

Chapter Six

April 2010

Derek lost himself in Penelope's kisses for a minute but then reality flared to life again when he felt his cock twitching and hardening, and he knew that all he was doing was torturing himself because her body may want him but her mind and heart weren't on board anymore.

If she wanted him with all of herself she wouldn't have spent the night in JJ's room to avoid him..

He yanked his mouth off hers. She was panting for air. Her lips were already looking bruised and puffy, her lipstick sexily smeared, her eyes dark and hazy with lust. He breathed out "You don't want this."

She nipped at his bottom lip. "Do too."

"Just stop this, girl. Stop playing with fire."

She shimmed on his lap and yanked up her skirt. "Feel how wet I am, baby. How bad I want you."

He groaned with want and also from knowing he should resist. They had a lot to work out first. But he just couldn't. Not even caring that they were in a public parking lot, he let his hand caress her thigh. First the outside, as Penelope moaned and arched her back, and then the inside.

She whispered, her eyes locked on his, "See for yourself how much you turn me on."

His hand cupped her panties, over her hot and wet sex, and then one finger slipped under the lace and dipped into that wonderful wetness that was all her want for him. She was absolutely dripping. He went completely hard in that instant.

Penelope licked her lips and wiggled against him. "Hot Stuff.....get me off."

That made him go into action. He stroked her a few times and then pressed a finger deep into her and also used his thumb, on her clit, moving fast and relentlessly, taking no time to get her there slowly.

"Derek!" she gasped with pleasure.

He gave her a deep kiss and then told her "Shhhh, baby girl. You wanted this right here and now. Part of the deal is you have to be quiet or I'll stop."

She started to moan softly. Derek never heard anything so good in all his life. He shoved another finger inside of her and thrust like mad, curling his fingers and finding the spot that made her head fall back. He kissed her neck as she started to convulse. Penelope gripped his shoulders tightly and rode his hand, moaning breathlessly as she bit her bottom lip. She looked stunning as she came for him.

For all the sex he ever had in his life this mid afternoon fooling around meant the most to Derek Morgan.

XXXXXXXXX

"People are starting to stare, baby girl. You need to get back into the passenger seat."

Penelope had been silent since she orgasmed. Just resting her head on his shoulder and breathing hard as her hand caressed his chest.

She was totally gone over how it felt to have Derek's fingers inside of her. To be that intimate with a man she loved as much as she loved him.

To have them be on their way to something beautiful.

Derek added "Someone could call the cops."

That made her move off him. He searched around for napkin, found some in an empty fast food bag, and wiped off his hand. She adjusted her clothes. It amazed her how fast he made her come. She always struggled with that her whole life and now she was sitting here all warm and tranquil after just a few minutes of his fingers inside of her.

She always knew that Derek would be her perfect lover. Because when she fantasized about him she came quickly and the brain was the most important sex organ there was. It mattered what was going on up there when a body was being stroked, sucked and fucked.

__

Fucked.

Derek could very well fuck her tonight. That made shivers go up and down her spine and heat build in between her legs again. She knew she was flushed and smiling like a fool but she didn't care.

"I told you so, Hot Stuff."

His head was laying back. He turned to lazily look at her, his eyes clouded with conflicted emotions. "What's that?"

"I do want you. I freaked out because I want you too much. Not too little. What just happened....that shows you, right?"

He didn't answer. He just leaned over and gave her a short kiss. "We're late for lunch."

Starting the car Derek got back on the road and stayed quiet after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch Derek sent Penelope in the SUV with JJ and Hotch, while Dave rode with him. He said he wanted to talk to Dave about the case. Derek had left the windows down while they ate just in case the SUV was reeking of sex.

All during their meal Derek was distracted. There was no way he could blow off what happened between him and Penelope- how much it turned him on to watch her come and feel her body tighten around his fingers, and then the flood of juices covering his hand.

God she had actually let him get her off. She had begged for it. She forgot about all her fears of being in public or not sexy enough or whatever hang ups she ever had. And she forgot, in that moment, because she wanted him past the point where she could think straight.

So fucking sexy.

And yet his heart was still heavy because they couldn't seem to really talk about what they felt. They hadn't had a long talk in years and the strain of that was showing now.

He should be a hell of a lot happier than this today. His baby girl might actually end up being his girlfriend, if they could figure their feelings out enough to make a real go of this, but he wasn't flying high off that thought.

He was more subdued as things nagged at him. She hadn't been with Kevin for six weeks now. Why didn't she tell him that? JJ certainly knew, Derek had no doubts about that, but he was left in the cold. Was it because Penelope didn't want him to confess his feelings for her? Or was it just that she was embarrassed, like she said, that Kevin had made her feel like a frigid woman?

The answer might be both or neither. That was the problem. Derek wasn't sure of what was really going on in her head. And, most of all, he wasn't sure if she loved him the way he loved her. She found him sexy and she would share her body with him- and for those things he was happy as hell and felt grateful- but he wanted more.

He wasn't that young guy he was when they met who would take sex and let that be enough. Not with her. He loved his baby girl.

But he wasn't feeling any love back lately. He was feeling confusion coming off her, lust and hunger, and a haunting pain that started when Battle pulled the trigger.

Penelope needed to let Derek in but he wasn't sure she was going to. Maybe she just couldn't let him be that close to her ever again. Maybe she was the one who was now scared to be vulnerable and real without a wall or a mask to hide behind.

If that was true he wasn't sure they had any chance of becoming more than they were right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Close Quarters**

**Chapter Seven**

**April 2010**

That night when they were leaving the police station, after a briefing with the cops, and ending their work day Derek said he was going to take one of the SUVs to go to the store.

"See you all in the morning," he said as he walked around the vehicle and got in.

Penelope wondered if he was going to do his best to avoid her tonight, like she had avoided him the night before, but she didn't think Morgan could really be that childish. Especially after what went on between them that day.

Every time she thought about his fingers sliding over her soaking, throbbing sex and thrusting inside of her tight channel of heat, over and over, while his thumb worked the bundle of nerves that were the key to sending her over the edge Penelope couldn't help but get overheated all over again. She tried to keep those thoughts on the back burner while she worked but every break and spare moment they flared back to remind her that kissing and fooling around with Derek was hotter than anything she had ever known before.

Not only was he a skilled lover but her feelings for her made it all that more intense and good.

Still she knew he was hurting over her freaking out the day before, and also over the events of the last few years when she dated Kevin which led to her and Derek not being as close as they used to be. That part of their relationship was a muddled mess right now. One she hoped would work itself out with time and TLC.

The sexy part though...that was just getting started....and she could not wait for more.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek needed to clear his head.

He drove to a local mall and brought some new jogging pants and some swim trunks. When he got back to the hotel he walked in and threw the bags on the bed. He could hear Penelope's tv playing in the other room.

Calling out to her he said "I'm going to work out. Don't wait up."

Maybe not the sweetest thing to say to the woman you love who you kissed for the first time the day before and had a sexual encounter with earlier that day but it was the best he could muster up at the moment. His head was all over the place.

He wanted this to be easy and effortless but the pain of the last few years seemed to have a grip on him that wouldn't let go.

Penelope appeared in the doorway that was between their rooms. With a curious tone she asked "This hotel has a gym?"

"No. I'm going on a run and then gonna do some laps in the pool." He opened the bags and took out his purchases, ripping off the tags.

"Okay."

Their eyes met and held. At the same time they started to speak "Baby girl-"

"Handsome-"

They both stopped. She finally said "Just because I wasn't ready to talk last night doesn't mean I don't want to ever get into this. I'm ready now. And nothing is off limits."

"Good. Not tonight though, okay?"

"Yeah." She fidgeted around, moving more into the room but just a few inches.

Derek said, his voice silky as he relaxed a little, "Go to bed, Penelope."

"I can't sleep without a good night kiss," she flirted and puckered her lips, closing her eyes.

He couldn't help but smile. He slowly walked over to her, placed one hand on her hip and one next to her head, on the wall, and then pressed close to her. Her eyes fluttered open- filled with longing- and her breath hitched.

The feel of those gorgeous, large, round breasts pressing against him had his body responding to her nearness. The smell of her always did things to him anyway but the smell of her when she was turned on really made him her fool.

Derek planned to enjoy this kiss, despite whatever issues raged between them, and not let anything stop him from making the most of the fact she now was willing to be up front about asking for affection. She kept that up and they'd be fine because he had no shot of resisting Penelope Garcia asking for loving from him.

He gently sucked on her bottom lip. Her hands came up and clutched his shirt. She gave it a hard yank and then it was free of his pants. Her fingers found their target and ghosted over his abs.

Derek moaned softly and then deepened their kiss, changing the speed and tempo and he explored the warm recesses of her mouth. Finally he had the time to kiss her like he had always wanted to.

Their first kiss was gentle and quickly turned frantic. Their kisses in the car were a battle of wills and control. Now he was kissing her as if this was the main event- making love to her mouth- and it felt so right that his body was humming happily. It felt so good that he could keep kissing her like this till morning or her legs gave out, whatever came first.

Reaching down with both hands he cupped beneath her ass and pulled her flush with him, then massaged her ass as they kept kissing some more. Her moans pushed him on and made his good night kiss turn into a good night make out session.

He always did know his baby girl got to him like nobody's business.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope was on fire from this good night kiss, that had turned into many kisses. Short and long ones. Deep and shallow ones. His tongue all over her mouth, taking ownership of her as his for this moment in time, and making her know how good it would feel when his tongue was darting inside of her silky slick folds. When his cock was buried in her to the hilt. When she truly was his girl in every way she could be.

Every way she wanted to be.

There was no anger or fear in their kisses tonight. No hesitance. No trying to convince the other of anything. Only love. Pure and simple love.

And it felt so right.

Breaking away, to gasp for air and get a hold of herself, Penelope cried "Damn, you are one hell of a good kisser!"

A grin curved his lips and he bent to suck on her throat. Speaking against her skin he said "That's not all I'm good at either."

Derek finally moved back. Penelope reached out and hooked a finger into the pocket of his pants. Derek looked at where her finger was and raised an eyebrow at her.

She chuckled. "Don't be surprised if you hear me moaning your name in my sleep tonight."

"Moan away. I sure won't be complaining."

She grinned and let go of his pants.

With an indulgent smile he said "Into your own room, babe. I gotta get changed."

"Okay," she said in the sweetest and more cute tone. "But one day I will watch you peel every bit of clothes off that gorgeous hard body of yours and watch you later put every bit of clothing back on. A Hot Stuff private fashion show for his baby girl."

In a sexy and heated up tone. "Get your ass in bed before it gets spanked."

Giggling she went into her room and closed the door that divided the rooms. Derek stood there grinning and not as worried about them as he had been earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

**Close Quarters**

**Chapter Eight**

**April 2010**

Derek felt calm in the morning.

Kissing Penelope good night had been fantastic and great for his peace of mind. The jog and swimming laps further got his head straightened out. He was past his disappointment that when he kissed Penelope for the first time she hadn't immediately known afterwards just how perfect they were for each other- that she had actually tried to blow it all off and leave them stuck in no man's land even longer.

He could give her a break and a chance to explain her feelings. His wounded pride couldn't be all he cared about- not when it came to being with his baby girl.

This case in Indiana sucked-it was frustrating as all hell- but it was the most pivotal time of his romantic life to date. He needed to let himself be happy about that. There was no reason to pout over her initial reaction.

That was in the past. His eyes were on the future now. On figuring out a way to work things out with Penelope so that when they no longer were sharing adjoining hotel rooms they could still share hot, wet kisses that left them both weak.....and all that could come after kisses.

When he woke up he showered and dressed then went to buy coffee. When he came back he walked into his room and over to the adjoining door. "Sweetheart, your favorite profiler brought you a treat."

"Aww, Reid is the best!" she teased.

"Woman!" He laughed. "You better stop messing with me or else!"

"Get in here, stud muffin, and give me my good morning treat. I'm all puckered up."

Heat flooded him as he heard that. Derek used the hand that was holding a bag of donuts to open the door, while he other hand balanced a holder with two coffees in it. When he walked in he found her sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the news, with her legs crossed, exposing lots of sexy skin in her dress.

"Morning, my princess! Looking fine as ever. My girl in a good mood?"

"Every morning I see you is a good morning, sweetness. Mama needs her candy fix to start her day off right."

He set the coffees down and walked over to her. Handing her the bag, Derek said "No candy but I did get you something chocolate."

She lit up at the donuts. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world! You seriously do rock, handsome!"

He gave her a fake concerned look. "A better reaction to a donut than to some sugar from me? Should I be offended, Garcia?" He pretended to be mad.

Penelope flirted. "Kissing me just makes you so hypnotized you can't tell my reaction. I leave you stunned and down for the count."

He chuckled. "That right? And I don't leave you that way?"

"Hmmm. I can't remember."

That teasing answer made Derek pin her down and tickle her. His leg slid between hers and soon she was lifting her hips and pressing against that pressure, all the laughter dying out as her mouth fastened on his pulse point, drawing a deep moan out of him.

Just then there was a knock on the door. And then JJ joked "Morgan, get off her."

Derek let out a soft groan as he rolled away. Penelope giggled. She got up, smoothed her dress, and headed for the door. Looking back at him she made sure he was not looking all aroused , and after he stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, she opened the door. "Hey, Jayje. Want some chocolate?"

JJ smirked and looked at Derek. "I'll leave that for you. Hotch wants us in the lobby in five." She started to walk down the hall and called back to Penelope "By the way, you're welcome for those adjoining rooms."

Penelope laughed as she closed the door.

Smiling, Morgan asked "Did she set us up?"

Penelope shrugged. "Just a little push."

"Sneaky."

Penelope smiled and walked across the room. She looked in the mirror. "Not too bad," she said as she fixed her mussed hair.

He walked over and stood behind her. "Damn sexy from where I'm standing."

"You're biased. But I do love the sentiment anyway."

His eyes were dark with lust and love as he watched her do her hair. Even after knowing her for nearly six years he still loved to just look at her, just to smell her sweet scent, to be near here and not talk, to be near her and joke, to just share a look across a room or see her on a computer screen. He could never get enough of her and he doubted he ever would.

Garcia caught his eyes in the mirror. "Sharing mornings are fun."

He grinned. "You got that right, baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What you got cooking in here?" Derek asked Penelope as he walked into the room at the local police department that she had taken over for her computer workstation.

"Still knee deep in the lovelorn at this dating site. I've got a few on my hook but I don't know if any of them are him yet."

Derek read what she was typing to a guy on there. "Hockey? Since when do you follow that?"

"Oh, you naive man. I just tell these guys, if they even are really guys, what they want to hear. Whatever they like, I feign expertise at too. Then I let my magic fingers fill in the blanks that I don't know off the top of my head so that I sound like a fangurl. Works every time."

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything, my darling."

"Forget this site exists when this case is over."

"As if anyone on here compares to you. Rare is the man in your league. Sex gods don't fall off trees, you know, and they sure don't have to use this site to get laid or get my attention."

He grinned.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day took a decidedly nasty turn when a body turned up in another county. Since it was over an hour away the team packed up their rooms and quickly checked out. They worked the crime scene and got more clues. Garcia did her computer thing and soon they were on the trail of their unsub.

By the middle of the night they were heading back to Quantico on the jet.

Derek was in a somber mood. His fun times sharing adjoining hotel rooms with his baby girl were over- at least till Hotch needed her in the field again- and he wondered if they made enough progress to get them on the right track now. It seemed easy for them to back off and hard for them to push forward.

The fear of messing it all up always held them both back. It was so much easier to stick with what was safe: flirting and sweet hugs, kisses on her forehead, joking and being friends. It was harder to show vulnerability and give someone the power to break your heart, wreck your life, and leave you a mess of broken pieces if they so decided.

Without being willing to risk that or to believe in the other person to not do that there could be no forward motion though. And Derek wanted to move forward, more than anything. He wanted not only to finally see her body without a stitch of clothes, lick at her slit and suck up her juices as she held his head firm in her hands and begged for more, and thrust his cock into the warm heat that would be like a second home for him....the place he went back to over and over to feel good, right, known... but he also wanted to keep sharing all the laughs and joy of being emotionally close to her again.

The connection that was hard to keep going when she was dating Lynch. The connection Derek counted on for his sanity. The connection that said the world made sense and his baby girl loved him with all of her heart, wanted him with all of her body, and needed him with all of her soul.

He wanted more for them.....forever for them.....and he was praying it wouldn't slip through his hands another time. He half lounged on the couch with his headphones on and thought about all this.

Meanwhile Penelope sat across from JJ. They were playing Slap, a card game. Emily sat next to Penelope, who was across from Reid. She seemed to be studying him over her book. His face was shoved in his own book and he was not coming up for air. If he knew eyes were on him he never let it show.

Rossi and Hotch sat in the front of the plane, chatting quietly.

It felt good to be heading home and also bittersweet. The memory of those two hotel rooms in Indiana would always bring a smile to Derek's face.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Close Quarters

Epilogue

April 2010

Hotch told the team, as the jet landed, "Leave the paperwork for later. Go home and get some rest. We've got a new case in the morning. Prostitutes in Baltimore and the unsub has been at it for a long while, from the looks of it."

Everyone- but JJ and Rossi- let out tired sighs and groans. They had already heard about the case and weren't surprised to know the team had to be off and running first thing the next morning.

Derek did what he always did when Penelope rode with them. He grabbed her bag out of the overhead and got his own too. She carried her purse and laptop.

Everyone made their way off the plane and across the military airfield.

Rossi asked "Who wants to hitch a ride back with me?"

There were too many of them to get in one SUV.

Though all their cars were at work, it was not unusual, when they got to go home instead of back to the office for some of them to grab cabs and then get a cab back to work the next morning. Emily often did this since she lived in downtown Washington DC. Derek never did because he had to collect his dog from the kennel or whoever was watching him. JJ didn't either because she lived more in the suburbs where she had to have a vehicle. Same for Hotch.

Emily said "I'm just grabbing a cab. Want to share one, Reid?"

"Uh....that would be fine."

They often shared cabs and it was always her who asked and him who stumbled over his words before accepting.

Rossi answered "Looks like the rest of us will fit in one SUV then."

Rossi drove. Hotch sat in the passenger seat and JJ, Morgan and Penelope got in the backseat. It was late and Penelope hadn't gotten any sleep on the plane. She dozed off on Derek's shoulders. Everyone else got out of the SUV at work, leaving them alone.

Derek whispered "Baby girl...come on and open those pretty brown eyes....wake up, baby."

As she came awake a smile graced her lips and then her eyes opened. She sat up. "Oh, I see you've managed to get me all alone. Lets not waste that, my love." Then she brought her mouth to his.

The kiss they shared was slow and sensual. She sucked on his tongue. His hand splayed across her back. When she pulled back she flashed this brilliant smile at him and said "You taste even sweeter in Virginia."

He chuckled. They were gonna be okay after all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek leaned against Esther after getting Penelope's luggage inside of her car. His eyes raked up and down her as she stared back at him.

He finally said "If you would have given me a head's up that you were single, woman, that first night in Indiana wouldn't have been wasted on sleeping."

She smirked. "Hindsight is twenty twenty. Its good to know you had designs on your Goddess before our out of the blue kiss."

"There was nothing out of the blue about it. I've been looking for my moment for years now."

"And you found it."

"Yeah."

"And I nearly had my way with you five seconds later until Jayje interrupted."

He joked "I don't know if that means I'm easy or you're eager."

She laughed. "Both!"

After chuckling softly Derek shoved his hands in his pockets. "Head home, Garcia. Get some sleep. Tomorrow will come too soon for either of us."

She walked up to him, leaned up and gave him a peck, as he leaned down to accept it. Penelope said "I still owe you a long talk, right?"

"We've got time."

"Lets not waste more time though, okay?"

He nodded.

She got in her car, flashed him a smile and started it. Rolling down the window she called out "Chow, baby!"

"Chow, light of my life!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

The first time they made love was like something out of a dream- or a very naughty fantasy. Derek had been home less than an hour after getting back from Indiana when there was a knock on his door.

He still had on his work clothes but he had yanked off his shoes and socks already.

Going to the door he looked through the peephole and spotted Penelope. Pulling open the door he was about to ask if she couldn't sleep because they never had their talk about the past and the future of them when she answered, in her sexiest voice that dripped with lust, "Who needs sleep anyway?"

Then she was all over him, kissing him with an intensity that sent shivers through him and made his dick harden in an instant. His baby girl was hot, wet and ready for him. He knew it before he even had his fingers between those silky thighs of hers.

Morgan kicked close the door and they started to rip each others clothes off, as they kept kissing, breaking apart to rip off this piece or that till he was down to boxers and she had on just her bra and panties.

Seeing the faint scars on her chest and abdomen Derek gently kissed and suckled them, as his hands ran up and down her back. His tongue laved over the slightly raised skin and treated it like it was sacred. Physical proof of how she had lived to love him another day.

Moving his mouth upwards he kissed between the valley of her breasts and on the swells of them.

Everything was heightened. There was no time to think or plan. It was all about being in the moment and exploring all the places that were previously off limits but always imagined.

Joining his mouth with hers in a desperate and hungry kiss, he cupped one of her breasts and squeezed, something he wanted to do since the day they met. His dick throbbed and grew as he massaged that full, heavy breast that was clad in pink satin.

Penelope moaned into his mouth. "Mmmmmm," and he moved to kiss her jaw and then her throat, before raising his head to marvel at her flushed face and her slightly wet lips.

Their eyes met and he saw fierce love there. All for him. He felt so lucky and cherished.

She started to kiss his shoulder, nipping at it, and then down his chest, taking her time, sucking and biting and licking her way till she was on her knees in front of him, yanking down his boxers to reveal his dick to her eyes for the first time.

He watched her as she saw him, the way her eyes lit up and she took him in. It was sweet and also sexy as hell, all at once.

When she took hold of him that was it, if there were any doubts before (and there weren't anymore) then he lost them in that second: he belonged to her.

Penelope caressing his dick was just too perfect for words. And when she took him into her mouth: heaven on earth. Just having her lick over the slit and drink down the few drops of precum was enough to make his knees nearly buckle.

He moaned "Baby girl, fuck yeah, just like that."

He heard a sexy chuckle come out of her that only made it all that much better, as the vibrations worked over him. He tangled his fingers in her hair. In a deep and throaty tone Derek was murmuring "Oh God....oh God...oh God...." a minute later he knew if he didn't stop he would come so he gritted out "Enough."

Penelope let him slip from her mouth, giving him one last long lick, and then kissed her way up, very slowly, kissing and sucking all different places than on her way down until their lips were joined together again. His cock notched between her legs, pressing against her soaked lacy panties, while one arm wrapped around her back to keep her pulled against him.

Just having his cock against the center of her was already a fantasy come true. What was about to happen next he knew would stay with him for every moment of the rest of his life.

He kissed along her neck and up to her ear, nibbling on it, and whispered "I want to carry my baby girl to bed and don't give me no lip, woman." He lifted her up and took her to his room.

There he stripped her of her bra and panties, kissing all the places he uncovered for long minutes, licking and sucking and making her wither underneath his touch. When he moved so he was over her she cupped his face with her hands "Make love to me, Hot Stuff, and prove me right."

He raised an eyebrow.

She answered "That we're destiny."

With a possessive growl he captured her lips again. His cock teased at her entrance. Penelope moaned and cried "Now, baby, please!"

Taking the time to grab a condom out of the bedside drawer he slipped it on and then he started to kiss her again. Reaching down his fingers smoothed through her wetness and delved inside, working her into a frenzy, before he replaced those fingers with his dick.

Looking down at her Derek lost his breath because she looked so beautiful and it felt so right to be inside of her. Slowly thrusting more fully inside tears came to his eyes. He'd never had a more powerful sexual experience in all his life as this one with her.

His baby girl.

Giving her a short kiss he then started to move, as her legs wrapped high around his back, and they learned a rhythm that they would go back to time after time for the years to come.

****

THE END


End file.
